Rod Remington
Rod Remington is a recurring character on Glee. He made his first appearance in Preggers, the fourth episode of Season One. He is portrayed by Bill A. Jones. Biography Rod is a co-anchor with Andrea Carmichael on WOHN News 8 for Lima, Ohio. He also appears on the fictional news station with Sue Sylvester, who has a spot on the show called "Sue's Corner", where she voices her opinions. S1= Preggers Rod first appears in the episode Preggers as an anchor at the news station Sue works at. Later, in the Mash-Up episode, he flirts with her and asks her on a date. Sue accepts, putting her in the mood to make amends with her adversary, Will Schuester. Rod asks her to a Swingers dancing contest, so Sue takes dancing lessons from Will. One night, when Sue goes to show Rod her costume for the contest, she catches Rod cheating on her with Andrea, his co-anchor, who says she went with him last year to the contest. Sue refuses to go and storms off. Rod appears in other episodes involving Sue's Corner and the news station but doesn't have a big part until Sectionals. Sectionals In Sectionals, Rod is a judge for the show choir sectionals. He pronounces the Haverbrook School "Haverhurst", opining the Jane Addams glee club had it "going on in all the right places". Rod flirts with fellow judge, Candace Dystra, and is later seen asking for her email address. Grace Hitchens, the Jane Addams director, tries to tell Rod that they cheated, but he stops her, telling her that the judges have already made their decision - McKinley wins in the end. Journey In Journey, he is once again a judge at Regionals. He voted Vocal Adrenaline 1st, Aural Intensity 2nd and New Directions 3rd. He is seen shaking Will's hand as he gave them a small trophy and he gave them a thumbs up. |-| S2= Furt In Season Two, much to the anger and humiliation of Sue, Rod announces his engagement to Andrea claiming that it will be an open marriage and that he proposed to her in a hot tub. Original Song In the episode Original Song, Rod serves as a judge at the 2011 Midwest Regional Championship, alongside Sr. Mary Constance and Tammy Jean Albertson. He convinces the other judges that New Directions should win the competition because of their "fresh sound." A Night of Neglect In A Night of Neglect, Rod was the host and moderator of Smarty Pants, a televised academic decathlon competition. |-| S3= The Purple Piano Project He appears in The Purple Piano Project. Pot o' Gold Rod is seen in this episode when Burt is presenting. |-| S4= Naked He appears in the beginning of the episode, when he and Andrea announce that The Warblers cheated at Sectionals. When Andrea gets angry and storms out of the studio, he just sits there stunned. Later, when Andrea's out of the studio he suddenly gets happy and says that it looks like someone's getting a younger, hotter co-anchor and continues presenting the news. |-| S5= The End of Twerk He appears briefly before Sue's Corner, describing yet another of his typical nonsensical news. Opening Night Rod makes again a brief appearance during the Sue's Corner segment, quietly listening to her while she criticizes New York. He comes back by the end of the episode, looking confused as Sue takes back her words. |-| S6= The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester He is interviewed by Geraldo Rivera on Sue Sylvester, since he is one of her alleged lovers. He denies it, though, claiming that she just misterpretted "a little grab-ass" from him. We Built This Glee Club Rod is once again a judge for Sectionals. He is seen applauding all show choirs. He then appears to have a liking for Jane and the New Directions, and thinking of voting them for a win to send them to Regionals. Relationships Sue Sylvester In Mash-Up, Sue falls for Rod. He takes her on a date and invites her to a "Swingers" contest. The relationship fails when Sue finds him cheating on her with Andrea Carmichael. Andrea Carmichael Rod took Andrea to the Swingers contest the year before Sue, getting second place. Sue catc hes Rod and Andrea making out at the news station late one night. He marries Andrea in Season Two episode Furt, but it is implied they may have broken up prior to Naked. Candace Dystra Rod is a judge alongside Miss Ohio 5th runner-up, Candace Dystra. He tells stories of when he saw a guy get stabbed at a Rolling Stones concert and she is turned on by Rod's charm. He is later seen asking for her email address. Wife He had a wife, who, he claims, drowned. He now "has the condo to himself". Freddie Mercury In Journey, Remington says that in the seventies he and Freddie Mercury partied together "hard", fondly reminiscing that people weren't so occupied with labels back then. Trivia *Rod has been seen judging at three of the Competition events and may have even judged in Special Education. *He has a tiger tattoo. *He claims to have witnessed the murder at the Altamont Festival in 1969. *He claims to have "partied hard" with Freddie Mercury in the 70's. (Journey) Gallery Squirrel.png A doctor.png Tumblr n587yxZLHR1s3ruepo2 250.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Judges Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Pages needing attention